The disclosure herein relates generally to computer systems and more particularly to a hard disk drive (HDD) mounting system to reduce vibration and noise.
Today""s customers are requiring quieter computer systems. The HDD is the dominant noise generator in computer systems. While fans are a contributor to the overall sound problems, the HDD generates sound at frequencies that are most bothersome to the user. Eighty percent of the sound generated by HDDs is due to vibration. This vibration propagates from the HDD assembly into the chassis causing the chassis to become an amplifier. The problem is isolating the HDD from the chassis to limit vibration from the HDD being introduced to the chassis.
Present vibration isolation is achieved by adding individual grommets to the mounting points of the HDD. This requires increased assembly time to individually assemble each grommet. Four grommets are required per drive. It also requires an increase in inventory to stock the extra parts. Another method of achieving vibration isolation is the use of laminate metals to create an isolation layer between the main chassis and the drive. The cost of these materials is significantly higher than standard metals. They also limit design freedom due to the difficulty in manufacturing the isolation metals in high volume production.
Therefore, what is needed is a vibration isolating device for mounting the HDD in the chassis.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides an HDD rail for rapid assembly and removal and for providing vibration and shock protection for the HDD. To this end, a shock absorbing mounting rail includes a rail member formed of a first material and including a fastener receptacle. A shock absorbing fastener receptacle is formed of a second material more resilient than the first material. The shock absorbing fastener receptacle is mounted in the fastener receptacle of the rail member. A shock absorbing tip is formed of the second material and is mounted on a first end of the rail member. A flexible handle is provided on a second end of the rail member, opposite the first end.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that the HDD is mounted on shock absorbing rails that are easy to install and remove.